Competencia
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Lambo y Hibari están interesados en Reborn, pero solo uno podrá ser la pareja definitiva, por lo que Reborn decide ponerlos a prueba. ¿Quién será el ganador? RL vs R18
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí una nueva historia, es un triangulo amoroso, me anime a escribir sobre ellos ya que vi unos Doujinshi de Reborn y Lambo pero que tenia insinuaciones de Reborn y Hibari y me pareció interesante la idea y esto fue lo que salió.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

Capítulo 1: Competencia

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Namimori, la gente pasaba sin prestar atención a una pequeña discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Maldito herbívoro, será mejor que no te vea cerca de él, sino te morderé hasta la muerte

-Pero…

-Nada de peros herbívoro -tomándolo del cuello de la camisa- te lo advierto, Reborn es solo mío y no dejare que alguien como tu sea su amante

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa, enserio

-Si claro, crees que te voy a creer, crees que no me he dado cuenta en la forma en que lo miras, la forma en que te comportas cuando él está cerca de ti Lambo, a mi no me engañas, así que si estimas tu vida, aléjate de él- soltando su agarre sobre Lambo, se retira, pero no sin antes enviarle una mirada siniestra

Ya solo Lambo

-Rayos, Hibari si va enserio en cuanto a su relación con Reborn, ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo negar que a mí me gusta Reborn, no de hecho puedo atreverme a decir que lo amo, pero sé que para él solo voy a ser un pasatiempo, ya que él está comprometido con Hibari. Mi vida es un desastre, pero que puedo hacer, tendré que mantenerme alejado de Reborn sino quiero que este Hibari atente contra mi vida, aunque me duela, pero creo que es lo mejor. Que mal, ya es tarde y no hecho el encargo de Tsuna, ya mañana lo hago, solo espero que no se enoje.

La pequeña conversación que tuvieron Hibari y Lambo no paso desapercibida para cierto pelinegro de singulares patillas, había escuchado todo, él sabía que la estúpida vaca tenia sentimientos por él, al igual que Hibari, sabía que Hibari era muy posesivo con su persona, y que no dejaba que otras personas se le insinuaran, pero cuando se refería a Lambo, este siempre lo alejaba de él, bueno, también era obvio que hiciera eso, ya que durante algunos años la estúpida vaca había sido su juguete sexual preferido, por no decir que el único, ya que durante ese tiempo no había tenido otros amantes, ¿la razón? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero se tuvo que alejar de este por cuestiones de trabajo, más a fuerza que de ganas, pero trabajo era trabajo, fue durante ese trabajo que conoció a Hibari y este paso a ser una más de sus conquistas, él cual poco después se convirtió en su nuevo juguete sexual, lo único que no le cuadraba es como termino por comprometerse con él, pero en fin, eso ya era otra cuestión. Esbozando una sonrisa no pudo negar que esa situación va a ser muy favorable y a la vez muy divertida, ya que las personas son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por amor, y conociendo a esos dos, ¿de que no serian capaces con tal de estar a su lado? Era momento de dar inicio a la competencia, para ver quién va ser el afortunado de estar a su lado, y porque no decirlo, de ser su único acompañante para el resto de su vida.

…

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, antes que nada, me disculpo por haber tardado mucho en actualizar, la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber escuchado aquella discusión Reborn, fue a comprar ciertos objetos que le pueden servir de mucha ayuda, ya que tiene planeado divertirse a lo grande con esos dos. Le llevo el resto de la tarde comprar aquellos juguetitos, ya que había mucho de donde escoger. Ya llegando a la comodidad de su departamento, decidió tomar un poco de café mientras espera un tanto ansioso la llegada de su prometido, tiene ganas de ver la cara que pondrá al saber eso. Escucha como abren la puerta dando paso a Hibari, que por su expresión se nota enojado.

Sin importarle si Reborn está tomando café, le planta un beso cargado de pasión, el cual es correspondido, ese tipo de acciones no le sorprenden, por lo que toma a Hibari para sentarlo sobre sus piernas, sus manos impacientes comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno, una de ellas desabotona la camisa y acaricia uno de los pezones mientras que la otra baja la cremallera del pantalón y masturba con ahincó el miembro que comienza a endurecerse por la excitación. Hibari solo puede soltar suspiros que hacen notar el placer que está sintiendo, su trasero se frota contra el miembro de Reborn, quiere sentirlo dentro de sí, y cuando está a punto de venirse tocan el timbre, por lo que Reborn para y lo obliga a abrir la puerta.

Molesto por aquella interrupción se dirige hacia la puerta, le importa poco que su miembro este fuera de su pantalón, morderá hasta la muerte al herbívoro que se atrevió a interrumpirlos, pero cuán grande es su sorpresa al ver al herbívoro molesto de la mañana.

-¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?

Lambo solo puede agachar la mirada, le apena ver a Hibari en ese estado, por principio de cuentas no debería estar ahí, pero fue Reborn quien lo llamo diciéndole o más bien obligándolo a presentarse en el departamento. Hibari solo puede fruncir más su seño, está a punto de golpearlo pero la voz de Reborn hace que se detenga.

-Dejalo pasar Hibari, yo lo invite-su voz se escucha calmada, pero por dentro ya está empezando a disfrutar la tensión que hay entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, así que vaca estúpida entra rápido.

Un incomodo silencio se apodera del departamento, Hibari está hecho una fiera, se supone que él es el prometido de Reborn, mientras que la cabeza de Lambo solo puede advertirle que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto, así que Reborn es el que rompe el silencio.

-Escuche aquella conversación entre ustedes, por lo que decidí lo siguiente, si realmente me quieren a su lado tendrán que competir por mí, aquel que logre complacerme sexualmente me tendrá para el resto de su vida.

Hibari y Lambo escuchan sorprendidos a Reborn, nunca se hubieran imaginado tal cosa, bueno, tal vez Lambo si, sabe que es un maldito bastardo que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás, por lo que toma la decisión de no interferir en el compromiso entre ellos. En cambio Hibari expresa su descontento.

-Me niego rotundamente Reborn, yo soy tu prometido...

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Lambo? Nunca me imagine que fueras ese tipo de persona Hibari

Por lo que dirige sus pasos hacia Lambo y lo besa con lujuria. Acciones y palabras que dan duro al orgullo de Hibari, no perderá ante un herbívoro inútil.

-Yo soy mejor que ese herbívoro y te mostrare que soy digno de ti Reborn, así que Lambo prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Termina el beso y solo puede mostrar una sonrisa de superioridad, aquellas palabras son música para sus oídos, y con unas simples palabras da inicio a la competencia.

-Hmp, ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas tus dotes de carnívoro Hibari, o acaso te dejaras devorar por la estúpida vaca?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer, y nuevamente me disculpo por haber tardado en actualizar, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado ^^

Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que se toman su tiempo en dejarme un review, o a quienes agregan a favoritos o alertas el fic, me hacen muy feliz n_n

Con respecto a lo de Hibari, en el próximo capítulo se verá si mostrara sus grandes dotes de carnívoro.

Saludos y cuídense mucho ^-^


End file.
